Gotta Be Somebody
by futureauthor13
Summary: Shendive songfic using my favorite Nickelback song. Hope you enjoy!


**Why do I keep writing about Shendive? I have no idea, lol. But since I have this idea, I might as well right it. Hope you enjoy! The song is Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. I don't own any of it.**

On a cloudy, rainy night in Marzipan, a lone figure was walking down the streets. He hadn't brought a jacket with him, it was supposed to stay sunny. But at least the weather matched his mood.

Shnitzel sighed. She had broken up with him. His girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend), the one with the smooth, pink outside and red bow, had broken up with him.

_This time I wonder what it feels like_  
_To find the one in this life_  
_The one we all dream of_  
_But dreams just aren't enough_

He had thought she could be the one. The one that was the perfect match for him. To cheer him up, listen to him, be someone to listen to...but that just wasn't the case. But, maybe there was someone else out there for him.

_So I´ll be waiting for the real thing._  
_I'll know it by the feeling._  
_The moment when we´re meeting_  
_will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

Shnitzel wasn't sure when he would meet her, between work and cleaning up his boss and his apprentice's messes whenever something crazy happened (and it always seemed to). But when it did happen, it would be worth the wait.

_So I`ll be holdin' my own breath_  
_Right up to the end_  
_Until that moment when_  
_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._  
_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands._  
_There`s gotta be somebody for me like that._

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone._  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere._  
_There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

A few months later, when Shnitzel was forced to watch Chowder for the weekend, he thought he had finally found the right woman.

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight_  
_And dammit this feels too right_  
_It´s just like Déjà Vu_  
_Me standin' here with you_  
_So I´ll be holdin`my own breath_  
_Could this be the end?_  
_Is it that moment when_  
_I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

Her name was Senorita Mesquite. She was beautiful, sweet, and had a voice angels could envy. Even when that crazy rat tried to fight for her, Shnitzel fought back. But in the end, she was an entertainer. Which means that she belonged in the spotlight, and not by him. And so he let her go, and he would keep on waiting.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands._  
_There´s gotta be somebody for me like that._

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone._  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

There were somedays he thought he would be single forever. Sure, women found him attractive, it wasn't like he couldn't find a date. But none of them seemed perfect.

_You can´t give up!_  
_Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough_  
_You never know but when it shows up_  
_Make sure you´re holdin` on_  
_'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

But eventually. He found her, and to much of his surprise, it was someone he thought that he would never marry.

Her name was Endive.

He had proposed to Endive because he needed someone to talk (or vent about) Chowder with, and from his past experience, knew Endive loved him. And so, they were married, and after a while, Shnitzel started to like being married to her.

Despite being bitter towards Shnitzel and his friends in the past, Endive cared about Shnitzel. She listened to his problems, and he listened to hers. She would always have some dessert waiting for him after a long day at the catering company, and he would always agree to go out to dinner or dancing with her every fivesday night, which she had previously always spend alone.

After a while, he realized that they were a perfect match.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._  
_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares._  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands._  
_There has gotta be somebody for me_  
_Ohhhhhh._

On the outside, they were both hard and strong (Shnitzel a little more in the figurative sense), but on the inside, it was a different story. They were both lonely, looking for that perfect person to make it so they would never have to worry about being alone.

_Nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone._  
_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_  
_There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

Shnitzel had always thought there was someone out there who was perfect for him, and even though it took him a few times,

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._  
_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_  
_There has gotta be somebody for me out there._**  
**

He found her.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed that. No flaming please, and Shendive 4ever!**


End file.
